bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 4
You can read the other chapters here. 'Chapter 4 - The Monkey Who Leapt Through Time' Bill: WHAT? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!! HOW CAN HE... THE DEAD MONKEY... BE PULLING ALL THE STRINGS BEHIND THIS?!!!! Kohaku: Eldric... who's that? Is that some dead idol in your country or something? Eh? EH?!! As Bill's panicking around and Kohaku's standing there confused, U.N.Owen slowly walks toward Douglas, who was sitting there thinking about Eldric like that The Thinker statue, and says: U.N.Owen: Umm... Mr. Douglas... Douglas still sits there like The Thinker. U.N.Owen: HELLO! MR. DOUGLAS?!!! Douglas: '''Ah! Yes! Yes? '''U.N.Owen: I have something else to give you. It's a sketch of that thing, you know... that thing "beyond ZOMG" I saw from the previous war. Oh, and there was also a black bloon with a skull on it controlling the thing from behind. U.N.Owen searches her pocket, then brings out a photo and gives it to Douglas. This is said photo: When Douglas sees the photo, he frowns, and then says: Douglas: Whatever it is... it sure looks very... threatening,... much more than ZOMG, actually... Oh! Uhh... Ms. U.N.Owen? U.N.Owen: Yes?! Douglas: My friends Yoru and Sean are fighting some Commando Bloons. Can you help them out? U.N.Owen: Oh, sure! I don’t want to have to heal another near-dead monkey here, it’s so mana-consuming! Meanwhile... at the forest’s border... many Commando Bloons have been warned of the monkeys’ intrusion... Yoru: Sh*t, who would’ve thought those five Commando Bloons were just scouts for this damn army of hundreds of them?! Sean: This time we’re so dead! AUGH! *A Commando bullet grazes through his shoulder.* Yoru: Dear God Suzumiya Haruhi, please help us destroy all the evil in those Commandos! If I get through this, I swear I’ll return all my debts, I’ll give all my spare shurikens to charity, I... I’LL NEVER F*P AGAIN! Sean: This is desperate! We’re so dead! Wait, let me write a testament before I die! Let’s see… “''To my cousin Serpent... I give you my Barrett. To my little brother Aaron, I give you my Dragonuv. To my friend Douglas the Dart Monkey, just take the $5 you borrowed from me two years ago back at my house. God. Damn. It.!...”'' As Sean is writing his testament and Yoru is praying to Haruhi, thousands of bullets suddenly fly everywhere across the forest: a danmaku! The bullets then pop all of the Commando Bloons, but they magically did no harm to the monkeys, since they have been controlled by U.N.Owen to only damage the bloons. Douglas, Bill and Kohaku then slowly appear from further inside the forest like Big Damn Heroes, despite the actual savior being U.N.Owen. Sean: Well, what was that just now?! Who did this? Was it U.N.Owen? Douglas: Yeah, and she gave us this. Douglas shows Sean Eldric’s letter, and unlike Douglas, he seems surprisingly calm about it. Douglas then wears the gear-shaped badge, and commands everyone to depart to Turnik City. The Commando Bloons were all defeated, so they could now safely travel across the forest without being shot. After a long walk for about two hours, they finally see a Wild West town, with small, wooden houses, saloons, stables and stuff, completed with some horse-riding Boomerang Monkeys saying “yee-haw” everywhere. There’s also a tall, notorious clocktower at the distance. As the team enters the city, a cute girl in a white dress with a red and green eye suddenly runs toward them from the nearby saloon, seeing Douglas’ shining badge. Douglas: Hell yeah, now this is what I call a cutie! ???: Umm... the badge you’re wearing... You’re Mr. Douglas, right? Douglas: Yes, and who might you be? ???: I’m Miyu the Time Leaper. Actually,... I came here from three years ago, and I’ve heard that the “present” me died a year ago in an explosion. Kohaku: Oh, right, I remember seeing a grave saying “Miyu” back in Nightsphere Graveyard! Hehe... Douglas: Great, now this is getting creepy! Yoru: Wa... wait! I just remembered something really important to do! Just continue your jouney without me! After hearing Miyu’s story, Yoru suddenly acts nervous, and runs all the way back to Evershade forest. Yoru: First Kohaku and now Miyu... What are you up to, Aturya?! Douglas: Great, spooky ninja out, pretty girl in! Umm... actually... you’re still pretty creepy, but nobody cares! *hugs Miyu* Bill: Hey, that’s harsh! As they were talking, a shadowy figure was watching them in an alleyway behind the block. But it ran away after only a few secs. Miyu: Uh... uhm... can you please stop harassing me... Douglas: Oh, sorry! Haha... anyway, what should we do now? Miyu: Well there’s some important files at the clocktower, but... first you have to watch out for... ???: AYE! STOP WHINING AND KEEP PULLING THE WAGON, WILL YA? *whip* ??? 2: Argh! Forgive me, boss! Miyu: ... bloons merchants... and... ??? 3: GODDAMMIT STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FILTHY COWMONKEY! YOU DON’T HAVE A HORSE-RIDING LICENSE! ??? 4: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWW!! Miyu: ... bloons police. They can... uhm... become quite the annoyance here, th... that’s it... Douglas: Uh... yeah, this place sure seems noisy, I guess... As they were talking, a shadow unexpectedly stabbed Kohaku from the back. It then reveals itself to be the Assassin Bloon from before as Kohaku is passing out on the ground. Douglas: Aww f**k! She has just recovered from a gunshot, you know! Miyu: Eeeeeeeeekkk... Assassin Bloon: Greetings, folks! Today I’m here just for an order to kill Kohaku and Miyu. I have no business with you male monkeys! Sean: WTH, are you a sexist or what?! HEY WAIT...! Ignoring Sean’s words, Assassin Bloon instantly rushes towards Miyu, preparing to stab her. However, Miyu was quick enough to defend herself. Miyu: EEEEEEEKKK... Ti... Time Portal! As Miyu pushes her hands out while turning her head away from fear, a white portal suddenly appears before Miyu’s hands, much like a bright version of Kohaku’s black hole. The hole then sucks Assassin Bloon in as he’s rushing towards Miyu, in other words, the time portal. Miyu: Fee... feeeww... *huff* *puff* *huff* *puff* Bill: Wow, are you friends with Kohaku or what?! Your abilities seem really similar! Miyu: Uhm... actually... our... our abilities are very different really... they may seem similar at first glance, but my time portal can only stop him for three hours... uhm... he’ll return soon, so... uhm... just come to my house to rest, i... if you don’t mind... We should continue our quest tomorrow, so you don’t get tired, and also Kohaku needs healing... *blush* Douglas: Hell yeah, sure! As the group departs, a shadowy figure is standing right in front of the mysterious clock tower... Chapter 4 -- END Profiles Unlocked! Tokeji Miyu the Time Leaper (Age: 18): A really shy and cute girl from Japana! She's actually from three years ago, and her "present" (actually still past) self just died last year! She has some interesting eyes, each of them a different color: one red, and one green! She can create portals that send bloons to three hours later! Category:Blog posts